


Intern Senna and the Unexpected Sick Day (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon levels of creepy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort (mild and once removed), POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Welcome to Night Vale News Program Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/967162">Intern Senna and the Unexpected Sick Day</a> by ester_inc.</p><p>Author's summary: A scheduling error prevents Cecil from broadcasting Welcome to Night Vale in person, and with the Sheriff's Secret Police insisting that he exit the radio station immediately, he has no choice but to leave his notes with an intern and hope for the best. The intern -- brand new and untested -- attempts to provide Night Vale with news while dodging Station Management and wielding phone calls, starting with Cecil and ending with Carlos. </p><p>Also featuring: Steve Carlsberg, the City Council, and the Night Vale Spiderwolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intern Senna and the Unexpected Sick Day (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Intern Senna and the Unexpected Sick Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/967162) by [ester_inc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ester_inc/pseuds/ester_inc). 



### Length

18 minutes, 56 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [an unzipped 12 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/intern-senna-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/Senna-gd).

### Reader's notes

I was in the mood to do a Night Vale episode, and creating Intern Senna out of her words and the context of Night Vale was a really fun challenge.

Thanks to ester_inc for patiently answering all my questions about sound effects. My interpretation of the text is, for better or worse, my own responsibility.

The weather is "Tallulah" by Company of Thieves, which is available on [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/tallulah/id435333123?i=435333135) and [Amazon](http://www.amazon.com/Tallulah/dp/B0059GZU8W/). For those with accessibility concerns, the only music playing _under_ speech is during the credits, which are reproduced here:

> Welcome to Night Vale is a production of Commonplace Books. It is written by Joseph Fink and Jeffrey Cranor, and produced by Joseph Fink. The voice of Night Vale is Cecil Baldwin.
> 
> I am not Cecil Baldwin, and ester_inc is neither Joseph Fink nor Jeffrey Cranor. This story and podfic are not-for-profit transformative works made out of love and affection.
> 
> Instrumental music by Disparition; all of it can be found at [disparition.info](http://disparition.info) or [disparition.bandcamp.com](http://disparition.bandcamp.com). This episode’s weather was “Tallulah” by Company of Thieves. Find out more at [companyofthieves.net](http://companyofthieves.net). Or, find links to buy the song, as well as to leave feedback to the author and reader, at [susan-voight.dreamwidth.org](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org), or by searching for this story at [ao3.org](http://ao3.org).
> 
> Check out [commonplacebooks.com](http://commonplacebooks.com) for more information on Welcome to Night Vale, and while you’re there, consider clicking the donate link, that would be cool of you.
> 
> Today’s proverb: It is what it is, except of course when it's a carnivorous watermelon instead.

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than especially radiant smiles.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/14203.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2400722.html), [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1814663.html), and [nightvale_dogpark](http://nightvale-dogpark.dreamwidth.org/5734.html).)


End file.
